


Doin' it all nite

by zation



Series: Lush life [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College | University Student Castiel (Supernatural), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Firefighter Dean Winchester, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Picture, Older Dean, Pining, Sexting, Sit back and enjoy, yes zation has been playing with that fake chat app again, younger cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Now that Dean has decided to get back to working as a part-time firefighter he gets sent on a crash course to get updated, which means he and Cas has to spend an extended amount of time away from each other for the first time since they moved in together.Or,The one where Cas’ longing for his Daddy reaches its peak. Thank God for text messages, right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Lush life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/498922
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	Doin' it all nite

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a continuation of the the _Lush_ series (as indicated above) but if you’re just here for some good ‘ol sexting then you don’t have to read the other parts, just know that Dean and Cas are an item and have been for a while 😉  
> If you do want more context than what the summary gives you (because there is a background story here) you are of course welcome to read the previous fics in this series 😄
> 
> Please enjoy!


End file.
